Deja vu
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: ¿alguna vez has sentido que un momento de tu vida se repite? eso les paso a Ino y Gaara,además a ellos en el transcurso de su vida un solo sueño los unia


Hola a todos este fic fue inspirado en la canción deja vú de Anabantha

Espero les guste.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

División entre punto de vista de Ino y Gaara

.

.

Deja vú

.

.

Noche con noche Ino tenía el mismo sueño desde pequeña, no podía decir que era una pesadilla aunque en ocasiones estaba inmersa en peleas otras veces en escenas como en los cuentos de hadas y en su propio edén el cual era muy hermoso a sus ojos.

A medida que crecía el sueño adquiría más emoción, ya no eran dos simples niños jugando todo había cambiado su figura, altura y su actitud, descubrió que el chico se había vuelto más protector hacia ella por tal motivo, decidió nombrarlo su príncipe ese con el que toda niña sueña, aquel que noche tras noche la salva del vacío en su interior, haciéndole olvidar por completo todos sus problemas y pensamientos en los que la realidad la sumergía. Solo en sueños se sentía libre llena de vida haciéndole desear sentirse así en la cruda realidad en la que estaba envuelta.

Todos los días solo un pensamiento la invadía ¿eran premoniciones de alguna vida pasada? o solo creaciones de su jutsu como tantas veces le repetía su padre.

Al no tener respuestas y con la incertidumbre de saber la razón por la que ese sueño se hacía presente llego a la edad de doce años, recién graduada de la academia ninja tuvo que hacer el examen chunnin lo cual no le importaba demasiado.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué la invadía en sus sueños? Y lo que era mejor quería saber su apariencia, solo conocía su voz esa que le hacía erizara la piel con tan solo recordarla, la forma en que la abraza, la toca y le acaricia la mejilla, se sentía tan bien con él, tan segura en esos brazos a pesar de ser un sueño o una ilusión ella lo sentía tan real.

Ya se había acostumbrado a ese sueño que nunca era igual, pero a medida que la fecha para los exámenes chunnin se acercaban era cada vez más triste, la soledad aumentaba cada día tanto en el sueño como en la realidad.

A pesar de que recordaba por partes y las imagines eran cada vez más borrosas en esa semana solo se había visto hincada llorando, sosteniendo a su príncipe y gritando un nombre que no entendía, solo escuchaba el viento y una voz que decía -tranquila nos volveremos a encontrar Ino te amo, no te dejare sola-, ¿a qué se debía eso? ¿Qué había pasado con su cuento de hadas?

Ya no quería soñar, el suspenso por ver que sucedía la atormentaba, ya no quería saber que ocurría, cada vez era más horrible sangre por todos lados, su ropa rasgada junto con su garganta.

…

El examen había llegado todos los participantes se reunían para dar comienzo, el equipo diez revisaba a cada equipo para saber quién era el más débil, pero al ver los representantes de Suna, no evito fijar su vista en un pelirrojo, sentía que ya lo había visto.

-¿Quién es él?-

-No lo sé- Shikamaru le había contestado en su típico tono de aburrimiento- Pero, dicen que es muy peligroso enfrentarlo.

No le tomo mucha importancia al comentario, cuando fijo sus ojos una descarga recorrió toda su medula se alejo rápidamente por impulso y detrás de ella la siguieron sus compañeros.

El jamás dormía y tenía dos muy buenas razones una de ellas era por el demonio que no lo dejaba descansar o de lo contrario se apoderaría de él, y la otra razón era porque no le gustaba soñar, de pequeño cuando dormía aunque sea un poco tenía ese sueño que lo atormentaba, una chica ruidosa que siempre quería estar a su lado ¿Quién sería capaz de algo así? Ya que, nadie quería estar a su lado todos huían al verlo.

Esa chica tenía una esencia muy dulce que podía distinguir a kilómetros, era maravilloso tener a alguien junto a él, aunque era raro no había experimentado esa sensación de sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Cuando creció se sentía solo ya no había soñado con esa niña, esa pequeña rubia con ojos tan azules como el cielo y aun mejor contrastaba con un mar que había en ese lugar tan hermoso al que algunas veces habían ido.

Imágenes borrosas lo invadían cada que se sentía agotado por la falta de sueño, una noche oscura había gritos por todos lados en especial una que lo llamaba constantemente cada vez más angustiada.

Esa experiencia se repetía una y otra vez desde que asistió por obligación a Konoha para un absurdo plan de invasión ¿para qué asistía? A él ni siquiera le importaba esa aldea, pero algo le decía que fuera no solo el jinchuriki era algo más fuerte.

Al estar todos reunidos para dar inicio a la ceremonia aquel aroma tan familiar lo confundía ¿de dónde provenía? No podía ser posible ya que ese aroma solo existía en sus sueños.

Miro por todos los lugares a todas las personas pero nadie le era familiar, hasta que un destello dorado le llamo la atención _¿sería posible? _Esa chica se parecía tanto a la de sus sueños y hasta le hacía sentir lo mismo, _Ino_ aquel nombre que no sacaba de su cabeza, aquella persona que le hacía reír y sentir un sinfín de cosas.

Sacudió su cabeza para esfumar esa idea absurda las posibilidades para que existiera algo así eran nulas, siguió con su camino sin darle importancia a la chica.

…

La segunda etapa del examen había pasado y por más que lo quisiera no lograba apartar la vista de ella.

Hasta que llego el turno de su combate Ino Yamanaka _¿estaré soñando? _Fijo su vista nuevamente en aquella pantalla no se había equivocado ese era el nombre de la chica.

A pesar de que no demostró un espectáculo en combate sus habilidades se le hacían conocidas no perdió de vista ni un solo movimiento de la chica, y cuando se corto el cabello se enfureció tanto que estuvo a punto de ir a reclamarle ¿por qué? No era de su incumbencia lo que hacía pero al verla caer inconsciente tuvo que controlarse ya que su arena comenzaba a salir.

La invasión así como la cuarta etapa iba a dar comienzo la busco entre la multitud, ya que si había escuchado bien ella estaría ahí para apoyar a su amigo.

Ino no aporto su mirada ni siquiera estando en combate estaba distraída ella no era así lo veía en todo momento ni una sola técnica lograba completar por observarlo, seguía inmóvil como si no le importaba ¿pero que decía? No tenia por que hacerlo ya que no se conocían, aunque logro ver una reacción cuando se corto el cabello _¿Por qué?_

De repente le comenzó a dar mucho sueño sus ojos se cerraban lentamente ¿Qué pasaba? _¿No será qué? _Se había dado cuenta de que había caído en un jutsu.

Las imágenes aparecían lentamente así como el paisaje que tanto le gustaba, flores de muchos colores, arboles y por una extraña razón un mar muy azul.

La oscuridad comenzaba a invadir el lugar la sangre comenzaba a aparecer en su cuerpo _Gaara _pensó inconscientemente sonrió al poder escuchar el nombre de su príncipe _Un momento ¿Gaara? _Estaba segura ¿aquel shinobi de la arena era su príncipe? Aquel suspenso que sentía se había esfumado sin saber la razón lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Al fin vio la razón el pelirrojo estaba tirado rodeado de un mar escarlata corrió a toda velocidad por alcanzarlo la escena se repetía él le decía algo que no descifro hasta que cerró los ojos para ya no abrirlos.

Gaara por su parte tenia la misma sensación cuando el jinchuriki comenzó a tomar posesión de él, el paisaje que tanto le gustaba estaba repleto de sangre vio un destello dorado no dudo en llamarlo

-Ino- cayó sobre un gran charco rojo no supo si era su sangre, solo quería verla. Vio como la chica se acerco con lágrimas en los ojos trato de levantar su mano en baldé.

-No llores, no será el fin de esto-

-Gaara no, no me dejes-

- tranquila nos volveremos a encontrar Ino te amo, no te dejare sola-Sus ojos se cerraron.

Un fuerte golpe lo despertó recordó en donde estaba, al menos se sentía más aliviado, la batalla había terminado así como su sed de venganza.

…

Dos años habían pasado desde que había descubierto quien era la persona que le quitaba el sueño, literalmente.

Estaba en camino a Suna por una misión, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.

-Ino ¿Estás bien?-

-Si Shikamaru-

-Bien no te distraigas estamos a punto de llegar-.

Su corazón latía con mucha velocidad a cada paso que daba, estaba emocionada por llegar y a la vez temerosa ¿Qué haría el ante su reacción? ¿La aceptaría? O quizá la creyera una loca, eso era lo más lógico ay que si llegaba y decía que era su alma gemela se reiría en su cara, no importaba haría todo lo que fuera por estar completa.

Lo vio desde la entrada, estaba solo tenía la mirada fija en ella no lo dudo y corrió todo lo que pudo.

-¡Gaara!- Corrió a abrazarlo el cual fue muy bien recibido

-Te tardaste, Ino- La apego mas a él, la había extrañado demasiado como para dejarla ir-Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar, como las almas gemelas-

Ino sonrió al escucharlo lo recordaba, aquellas palabras que siempre le decía no había duda de que era cierto las lamas gemelas están destinadas a estar juntas no importaba la época en que estuvieran siempre se reencontrarían.

Se levanto en puntas hasta alcanzar los labios del pelirrojo quería recordar a que sabían, Gaara bajo su cabeza hasta rozar sus labios.

-Te amo- Susurraron en unisonó y sonrieron antes de tener ese contacto tan agradable que les hacía falta, comenzó lento y dulce, no les importo que los vieran el mundo había desaparecido solo estaban ellos dos.

Dispuestos a disfrutar el tiempo que tenía el que esta nueva vida les concedía, escarbarían cada recuerdo, cada sentimiento olvidado, harían lo imposible para que en otra vida se volvieran a encontrar.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué les pareció? Me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo ya que me pasaba de palabras pero al fin lo logre ya saben criticas, opiniones, etc. Todo es bien recibido.

Nos vemos

Sayo!


End file.
